


It's Always The Quiet Ones

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BE A MAN ROGUE, Bottom Sting, BoyxBoy, Exhibitionism, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm done with life, Implied Doggy Style, Implied Sexual Content, Implied gay sex, M/M, Oblivious Sting AND Rogue, One Shot, Rogue became a douche I am sorry, Top Rogue, What Have I Done, kind of fluff, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: The new band Sabertooth Symphony is about to start their first tour. But with an hour left to spare, Rogue is no where to be found. Rufus and Orga get the brilliant idea to send their lead singer and guitarist, Sting Eucliffe, to find their precious crimson eyed bassist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored during a fundraiser for school and wrote this for fun. I hope you guys enjoy though ^^ I was going to write explicit smut, but I've been writing too much of that for a different original story. So decided to do something kind of lighter, but implied sex is there and I guess there's a little fluff at the end (?). Maybe, I don't really know.

Sting's POV:

Rogue Cheney was a mysterious man. He was quiet, reserved, and strong. Yet, no one really knew much about him. He was a straight A student, a genius. But, I never knew he would act so different outside of school. He just seemed like a cool guy to hang out with, like a nerd friend. However, I also saw him as a challenge. Rogue was smart, hot, and I wanted into his pants. But I got into more than I bargained for.

Who am I? I'm Sting Eucliffe. Openly gay and looking to play. I guess I was just a guy who endulged the “ejaculate and then evacuate” kind of life for a while. No hard feelings. But when I met Rogue, everything changed. He brought out a different side of me I never knew, a submissive side. And if I tried to tell everyone, they would all laugh. They don't understand that the old classic one liner held some truth afterall.

It's always the quiet ones that are freaks in bed. Or sometimes, anywhere.

**********************************

We were about to leave, the five of us who were working together as the band, Sabertooth Symphony. The principal of our high school wanted to raise our reputation both academically, athletically, and now musically. Orga, Rufus, Rogue, and I were the best instrumentalists and composers around all of Fiore High and he knew it. So here we were preparing to head on our tour to raise money, only there was a small problem.

“Hey, where’s Rogue? We leave in an hour before Minerva hits the road. We can't just ditch our bassist, and as much as our manager Min loves our precious Yukino, I don't think our small financial marketer can stop her this time. She will leave Rogue behind," Rufus said while playing some random chords on his keyboard. Orga fell back onto his bottom bunk on the tour bus sighing in agony.

"He's probably on the roof again," the green haired drummer said in exasperation. "You know how he hates long drives. He needs like a million windows open at night just to breath." Rufus stopped playing and picked up a shoe and threw it at me as I was snoring away in the opposite top bunk. A groan of resentment and anger echoed loudly through bus before I rolled over to yell only to fall roughly onto the ground. My sleep deprived blue eyes glared at Rufus who grinned from his own top bunk.

"The hell was that for, you dog?" I angrily growled. "I was having a really nice dream." Orga scoffed before rolling to face his wall and playing with his little thunder cloud body pillow.

I tossed the shoe back up to Rufus who caught it with ease, and Rufus pointed to the bed under my top bunk.

"We got 60 minutes left. Rogue ain't back, and we need someone to bring him back. So, you find him," he blatantly explained. I suddenly tensed and shifted my weight from my left side to the right.

"You want me to? B-But why? One of you can do it," I stuttered. Rufus stared for a second before raising a brow.

"Do you have a problem with it?" he asked.

"No!" I replied slightly too quickly. Orga slowly sat up, amused by the situation.

"Did you and Rogue get into a fight again?" He mocked. I shook his head, flipped off Orga, and slapped my hands on my side in defeat.

"Fine, I'll freaking go. You two just sit here and have soooo much fun. Besides, this means I get another chance at Rogue," I said. Rufus and Orga made playboy remarks as I began to walk off the bus and back into Fiore High making his way to the stairs. Of course, they didn't know who really ran this relationship. Just as I suspected, Rogue was there and staring up into the long wispy chains of clouds. I froze as the door closed behind me. Fear crept up my veins and my legs were paralyzed.

It was no secret I wasn't afraid of toying with the feelings of other people. But when I see that onyx haired boy, I get scared. I want to be with Rogue. I want to lose myself inside him. I want to grow love for him. But the fact is he is the same as me.

Rogue isn't afraid to play with my feelings.

Rogue seemed to sense my presence, and looked over at me. The moment his crimson orbs met my azure ones, I was a goner.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little guitarist. Did you miss me?" His voice melted into my ears, and I swore I could have came then and there. I tried to talk, but no words came out. His eyes raked me like a tiger who was about to devour its prey. And before long, I was a whimpering mess under his gaze. Like sharp knives, his nails licked my arms and cupped my chin before leaning forward and pricking my ear with his sharp canines.

"Rogue," I whispered in a shaky tone. "S-Stop, we need to go. There's only -ah-one hour..." My voice became lost as my rationality sank into nothing. Rogue pulled his head back to stare directly into my eyes only to take his knee and rub it up against my very visible hard-on with a smirk. Letting out a gasp, my knees turned to jelly and I began to fall only for Rogue to catch me and drive himself harder on my groin. I couldn't stop the lewd sounds coming from my mouth anymore.

Rogue let a small chuckle escape his sinful lips and said, "Sounds like you want me. Think you can me handle, pet? Does my pet want some attention?"

"Yes, please," I moaned. His knee stopped massaging me and sank home as my voice became a strangled cry of pain and ecstasy.

"Yes what?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir!" I practically shouted. With no further words, Rogue pushed me onto the cement roof with no care and ripped our leather clothing off carelessly. He slammed his lips onto mine and wasted no time in making me into a disheveled mess that he was going to take charge of. Despite what most people thought, Rogue could easily cradle my body as mine molded into him.

"Get ready for a little punishment, pet," Rogue crooned into my ears. "We're going to have some quick fun." There was nothing I could do, and I didn't want it to stop.

**********************************

Sweat matted our bodies and Rogue was collapsed on top of me as our heartbeats slowly fell back to a regular pace. In silence, Rogue put his clothes back on and helped me into mine. Luckily it was made of a special leather that allowed body odor and sweat to evaporate quickly. I winced as I stood as a staggering ache crept along my spine. Rogue looked at me softly before motioning me to turn around. I couldn't help letting out another small moan as his strong hands massaged me.

"Sorry if I was too hard," he said. "I got caught up in the moment I guess. Does it hurt to much? I can get some soothing cream for you." I shook my head knowing it would fade soon once I went back to sleep. The real pain that was waiting for me were the ones in my nightmares. It was adorable that Rogue was willing to take care of me so much, but I guess that's how it is. The dominant takes care of his submissive. Because in this moment, I am his, and he guards me like a dragon protects his hoard of treasures.

If only Rogue would love me. But I know that I've stooped far too low for that now. I was nothing more than a tool to Rogue.

"I'm surprised," he suddenly said. "I never knew you had an exhibitionist side to you. I admit, it was pretty hot. But we should get back now. That hour's become 15 minutes." I nodded slowly and cracked a fake grin, one of many that I've worn after every incident this happened.

"You know, it isn't fair though," I replied. "You're supposed to be the quiet shy one, and I'm supposed to be the one fucking. It's ironic how we ended up, huh?" Rogue huffed.

"For your information, I was quiet. You were just screaming under me as I fucked you like the dog you are," he said like it was an everyday conversation. His words hurt. It was apparent now. I'm just a dog, a pet for him to play with. Not a friend. But, I love him so I'm willing to stay with him even for this.

****

**********************************

Rogue's POV:

Sting is so sweet sometimes. I often wonder why he lets me fuck him senseless. I'm not saying I'm not hot or anything, but I know he's gone out and banged with a lot of girls in the past. Obviously, he loves topping, yet he always crumbles beneath me. It makes me feel like I'm worth something, yet I don't even know where to start with my feelings towards him. Maybe it's the mix of dopamine, or serotonin but I love Sting. I really do. But I never was good at showing my expressions.

Sting and I got back to the tour bus where Minerva was fuming her top off. But once we got on the road, she became quiet. Everyone pretty much fell asleep with the exception of her and me. All of them were lost in a deep slumber. Yukino had passed out in her little nook in a separate compartment for the girls. Orga was cuddling that weird body pillow of his and Rufus was sleeping like a dead prince with this odd feathery hat of his on his chest with crossed arms. Sting was sleeping face down with his arm hanging limply off the side. I was admiring his carefully kept nails and remember how those same nails had been scratching my back only minutes before.

I decided that I needed to talk to someone because my heart was feeling heavy, and while it was comforting, I needed to get away from Sting. Even if I couldn't see all of him from the bottom bunk, I was conscious he was snoozing away above me, and it bothered me. My feelings were slowly drowning me.

I sat down in the passenger seat and slouched down with a sigh. Minerva glanced over before turning back to the road.

"So," she began, "you bang him?" Heat rose to my face as I coughed quietly. She raised an eyebrow before continuing. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. "I don't see why you can't just confess. The others may be blind, but I'm telling you now. Sting's hurting himself the more you wait, Rogue."

"You think I'm not hurting too?" I uttered. "I just can't say it to him."

"Well technically you have. Sting just hasn't realized all those letters signed with the black dragon are from you," Minerva commented. I shrugged.

"I guess, but I wish he would notice sooner."

Minerva suddenly seemed to have an epiphany. A Cheshire grin flaunted onto her face as she said something interesting. "Rogue, what if you got a tattoo?" I blinked.

"What?"

"A tattoo. Of your dragon. We're coming up to a break soon and I got a friend who does them really well," she told me. "We can stop by and I'm sure Sting is bound to notice. And if he doesn't, we can get some other accessories to guarantee he sees you." Although slightly conspicuous, I considered it. I honestly didn't mind the idea. I already got a tattoo of a tiger head when I joined the band so one more couldn't hurt.

"I'll do it, then." Minerva nodded and began to merge into an outer lane as the exit came into view.

"Next stop, Reedus's house," she cried cheerfully.

**********************************

Sting's POV:

When I woke up, everyone was out grabbing food, but I was still slightly sore. Minerva said she'd grab something for me on the way back. I decided to clean up my bunk a little since I didn't exactly have easy access to a drawer beside the bed. Taking of papers out from a lone pillow case because my book bag was under the bed, I looked through my favorite letters. Some were chessy or funny, but my favorite were these simple cards. They were always short, concise, referred to me as 'My Fallen Knight' and signed with a mysterious little onyx dragon. They appeared at every show, and whoever was sending it really loves me. And in an odd way, I really loved them. The notes were encouraging sometimes. Other times on a deeper emotional level like this person knew I was having a bad time. One day, I was going to figure out who it was.

Suddenly, the tour bus opened and I almost fell off the bed. My mouth lost control of its hinges and Rogue was shirtless and embroidered around his chest and shoulder was none other than a black dragon. I had to take a double take, and then it clicked. It was the same dragon as the ones on the letter.

Rogue sheepishly smiled and said, "Do you like it?" I went down the ladder and went straight up to him and began tracing the figure just as I would trace the one on the letters.

"I love it," I whispered and I looked at him. "And I think... I love you." Rogue broke into a genuine smile and as if a veil had been lifted before us, he kissed me, not as a rough kiss, but filled with passion and love.

"I love you, too," he replied. "I'm sorry I never said anything." I laughed and lightly shoved him.

"You're just one of the quiet ones. But, I love that about you."

"I got you something else too," he added. He pulled out a small string and I gasped. A necklace with a little red cat hung from his hand. "I got one as well but in green. I know you like white, but I felt like that was too cliché."

"This is amazing, Rogue. I'm going to call him... Lector." Rogue snorted, but was happy all the same.

"Mine's gonna be Frosch."

"I guess we're a new family now. I'm glad. You have a really nice tattoo, though."

Rogue winked and said, "Don't worry. You'll get to see it more closely _very_ soon." I stuck my tongue out teasingly.

"I look forward to our future then."

"As will I."

And Rogue and I became together from that moment on with our new friends, Lector and Frosch.

**Author's Note:**

> And omg the horror is over. I hope you guys comment! I love reading what you guys have to say and it really does inspire me to keep writing. :) Also special thanks to Owen the Selkirk Rex kitty cat (a friend irl; not actually a cat) for the phrase "ejaculate then evacuate" xp I'm gonna just die every time I read that phrase to be honest. Steak n Shake will never be the same now O.O


End file.
